


Curled Up

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curious Kenma, Curly-haired Reader, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of 'A romp in the sheets', he's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: After a long day of helping Kenma prepare for an upcoming tournament, you start to drift off on his chest, and he realizes...he's never really paid much attention to your hair...but now he's curious.In which Kenma is not an idiot but your exes were (according to him).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Curled Up

You’d been marathon-gaming with Kenma all day. He’d called you for help midday, and of course you’d agreed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_ You hadn’t had anything planned for the day, so you’d decided to experiment with your hair. Check the length that was always hard to tell with your super curly strands. Try a new style that required a bit of extra work or product. You were standing in the bathroom, vibing to music, in the middle of styling when you got a request to video chat with Kenma. _

_ “Hey Puddin’, are you busy today?”  _

_ You could see that he wasn’t looking at his phone, but you smiled into the camera anyways. _

_ “Not really. What’s up?” You lifted a section of your curls to put a bobby pin in. _

_ “Do you wanna come over? I’m practicing for this tournament, but the computers are too predictable and easy. I could use your help.” _

_ “Oh yeah I’d love to. Gimme half an hour. I’ll throw on clothes and walk over.” You were currently in little shorts and an old t-shirt, and that simply would not do if you were going to see Kenma. _

_ “I’ll send an Uber and take you home tomorrow. Dinner on me, too.”  _

_ “Sounds good! Thanks, babe. See you soon!” You reached to end the call, but Kenma stopped you with a ‘hey’ that made you pick up the phone to look at him. _

_ “Your hair looks cute, Puddin’.” He looked at the screen for just a moment and smiled at you before hanging up. _

_ You rushed to get dressed as soon as the call disconnected, ignoring the hot flush in your face. Figuring you’d probably be gaming all day and night, so you chose ease and comfort. Leggings, one of the tees from Kenma’s merch line, sandals. You took a quick look in the mirror, wondering if your hair was too much for the outfit. Like maybe you should tie it up with a scarf or put it in a puff. But you didn’t have time to change anything because you got the text from Kenma saying your ride was there. You grabbed your bag and ran down the stairs, excited to get to Kenma as soon as possible. _

~.~.~.~.~.~

Eleven hours, multiple breaks for snacks and Thai food and stretching, and a more than welcome romp in the sheets, found you totally exhausted and falling asleep with the controller in your hand. 

While you’d taken many positions over the day - sitting in Kenma’s gaming chair, both you on the ground in front of his bed, laying in various positions across his bed - now, you found yourself leaning back against Kenma’s chest as he rested comfortably against his headboard and pillows.

“Puddin’ you’re falling asleep in the middle of the match.” He cooed softly at you and leaned his chin on the top of your head.

“NoInot…” You slurred, trying so hard to keep your eyes from closing. You heard him chuckle quietly above you just as you felt his body shake, which only lulled you closer to dreamland.

“Yes you are. You just fell off the map entirely.” He reached around to take your controller, tugging it from your hands easily, and placed it on his side table. “Go ahead and rest. I’ve got you.”

You whined and frowned even as you turned in his hold, laying on your side and resting your cheek on his chest over his slow-beating heart.

“But, I’m ‘sposed to be helpin’ you practice…”

“You’ve helped me so much today. And if you want, you can help again when you wake up, yeah?” Kenma put his own controller down to wrap his arms around you and rub your back and shoulder, hoping to drag you closer to sleep. From where he was, he couldn’t see your face when he looked down. Your big curls blocked his view.

Still, he thought you were so beautiful and special. He stared down at your hair, noticing how shiny the strands looked and loving how good the products you used smelled. He realized he’d never really touched your hair before even though you often played around in his, scratching at his scalp and braiding his two-toned strands.

And now, he really wanted to. It’s not like he could keep practicing while you rested. Maybe he could grab his Switch once you were deeper at rest, but until then…

“Hey, Puddin’...do you mind if I…?” He stopped when you nodded, mumbling something incoherent as you started to drift off. 

_ She probably wouldn’t be upset right? _

Kenma decided it would be worth it, and at least he would know for sure if it was okay moving forward. He surveyed the landscape for a moment. There were so many beautiful individual spirals, and your hair looked so  _ soft. _

He noticed one particularly springy looking curl and chose that one to start. He lifted it ever-so-delicately just to get a better look at the pattern in the dim light of his TV and bedside table lamp. He tugged just slightly and marvelled in the way the curl seemed to bounce right back to normal.

For a while, that’s all he did - play with individual curls - until he thought back to what you would do for him. You’d run your lithe fingers through his strands and lightly massage his scalp and tuck his hair behind his ears.

But your hair was thick and voluminous. It was difficult to finger out a clear path to the root that wouldn’t disturb your sleep. So, in the end, he decided against it, choosing instead to brush the curls draping over your forehead back so that he could kiss your forehead.

Your hair did feel really soft, he mused. Soft like a cloud. And he found that it flattened down and then fluffed right back up like a pillow. Your hair proved to be more interesting than videos games for the better part of half an hour until you shifted on his chest and that scared Kenma enough to reach for his Switch so he wouldn’t wake you up. 

Little did he know, his ministrations had surprised you out of your journey to slumber, and you’d be observing him softly play in your hair this whole time.

“I love you, Kenma.” You mumbled into his shirt and smiled when you felt him tense beneath you. You were a thousand percent sure that he was blushing, but you saved him the embarrassment and kept your eyes closed.

“Y-you’re awake? I-I’m sorry about your hair-”

“Don’t be sorry, silly. It was nice. You’re the first person who hasn’t tried to run their fingers through it.” You remarked, genuinely and pleasantly surprised by that.

“Ah, so you’ve only ever dated idiots before me, huh?” He joked in such a sweet, breathy tone, making you laugh and look up at him.

“I think they were well-meaning but uneducated on how my texture works. The real idiots were the ones who compared my hair to their childhood dogs.” 

“Someone really-?”

“Several people, yeah.” It was horribly common and still made you question yourself when it came up. Like maybe you still weren’t using the right products or maybe they saw your hair as some sort of novelty attraction.

“Even worse than I thought. Your hair clearly resembles something closer to an airy cloud on a summer day, not some ill-mannered, hyperactive house-animal.” Kenma’s scowl was deep as he imagined going off on your exes, and it made your heart flutter despite what was probably an overreaction.

“It’s lucky I’m with you instead of any of them, then.” You responded and kissed the sharp line of his jaw. His expression softened as soon as your lips were on him, and he looked down to you to place his own kiss on your forehead.

“I’m definitely the lucky one.” He countered and then smiled when you gave a big yawn. “Now, get some rest. We have more training to do when you get up.”

You nodded and settled again, reaching for a throw blanket that Kenma was happy to grab and cover you with.

“Hey.” His voice was so hushed now, serving to further lull you to sleep. “I love you too Puddin’.”


End file.
